Military and law enforcement organizations are becoming increasingly reliant on the use of night vision and other detecting devices and systems. The proven battlefield success of night vision devices has produced a large number and an increasing availability of both new and used military and consumer designed night vision devices. Consequently, it is easy for criminal organizations and individuals to obtain and use night vision devices against law enforcement agencies, fire departments or other public supported groups that may or may not have such devices. The safety of people in these groups is compromised by the availability of night vision devices to criminals and criminal organizations or groups.
Virtually all armies that are equipped even moderately well have and use night vision devices regularly. Paramilitary organizations or groups, terrorists and subversives can obtain night vision devices on secondary markets with relative ease. The visibility of people and things is improved greatly through night vision devices. Peculiarly, night vision devices themselves can be highly visible through other night vision devices, and the visible signature thereof can be used by sophisticated militaries to identify the source of the device and the probable allegiance of the user based thereon. As will be further explained below, this is especially true if the night vision device is black in color. Moreover, even if the device itself is somehow camouflaged, the user of a night vision device can be identified by the patterns formed by various pieces of uncloaked components and equipment found on the user.
The potential for misuse of night vision devices against law enforcement and fire departments or against friendly military organizations is high. The ability to conduct surveillance or other operations against criminals, subversives and other unfriendly groups is compromised by the availability of night vision or other vision enhancing or detecting equipment to the groups.
When viewed with night vision devices, certain surfaces are more readily detected than others are. A number of factors contribute to the detectability of an object, including the material composition, surface finishes, colors, reflectivity and various other factors. Articles made from many different plastics are very visible when viewed with night vision devices. It has been found that many common hardware components, such as buckles, molded pack frames, weapon components and other plastic equipment pieces that are mission critical in both military and law enforcement engagements are seen readily with night vision devices. Consequently, even if clothing or other surrounding materials are treated to reduce visibility through night vision devices, a buckle, weapon or other article or component can reveal the location of an otherwise camouflaged and hidden individual.
Even if camouflaged visually, an individual or group can be detected by sounds emanating from equipment carried or used. Muffling the sound created from equipment contacting other equipment or contacting surrounding objects can promote the undetected movement of the individual or group.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide surface attributes on articles and components thereof that will reduce the visibility and signal of night vision devices, infrared devices and ultraviolet viewing devices. Also, the reduction of glare and flashing caused by reflected light is an advantageous attribute for surfaces of equipment used by police, the military and other organizations. Sound muffling, or sound and noise attenuation, of tactile equipment and other items is also desirable.